Three in Love
| creator = Cristie Hutcheson | director = | starring = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = Canada | language = English | num_seasons = 9 + 2 films | num_episodes = 132 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = Cristie Hutcheson Gavin Abney Laverne Meyers | producer = Barton Kang Jenee Holiday | location = Vancouver, Canada (2016–2022) Toronto, Canada (2022–2024, 2026) | cinematography = | editor = | camera = | runtime = 22 minutes (television) 1 hour, 22 minutes (film) | company = Nxee Studios PELRPictures BCN (2016–2021, 2026)a R2Media (2021–2024)a | distributor = ETV Distribution (2016–2021, 2026) R2Media (2021–2024)a EasyDist (2021–2024)aa | network = ETV (2016–2021) (2021–2024) Now (2026) | picture_format = HDTV 1080i | audio_format = Dolby Digital 5.1 | first_aired = September 14, 2016 | last_aired = December 4, 2024 (television) September 4, 2026 (film) | related = | website = | production_website = }} Creative Justice is a Canadian television series on ETV created by . The series follows a love triangle. On October 3, 2016, ETV ordered 3 additional episodes into the first season.aa On May 9, 2017, ETV renewed the series for a second season.aa On August 10, 2017, it was confirmed on that thirteen episodes were ordered for the second season, as had been done originally in the first season.a On May 30, 2018, ETV ordered a third season consisting of a full-season order of 22 episodes.aaa On May 13, 2019, ETV renewed the series for a fourth season consisting of 13 episodes.aaa Hutcheson further commented stating, "ETV gave us a chance and ordered 22 episodes as a "demo", but due to the significant ratings drop, we will only be able to continue with 13 episodes from here on out."a On April 27, 2020, ETV renewed the series for a fifth season once again consisting of 13 episodes, which at the time marked the first consistent episode count.aa This was attributed to the increase in general ratings, something which had never occurred before.aa However, it was also reported that the increase was attributed to having 9 less episodes in the season, causing the general ratings increase.a Despite these reasons, the premiere overall had lost viewership from the previous season.a Hutcheson also stated that in June 2020 that a "could be" nigh in order for the series to end on a strong point and prevent ending the show on a .aaaa Following numerous rumors and reports, on August 14, 2020, ETV confirmed that the series would conclude with the fifth season, a decision mutual with the network and creator.aa It was subsequently confirmed by ETV that the fifth season would premiere on September 16, 2020.a On August 17, 2020, Hutcheson stated, "For the past four years, it's been great joy for me to produce the series we today know as Three in Love. We always had contemplated having a sixth season, but in the end, we decided that it'd be best to go out with a bang. That's not it, though, as we will be mirroring the first season by having 16 episodes - and yes, ETV had decided to order them after having thorough discussions about the wrap-up of the production of the series. I hope you'll all join us for 16 more adventures!" The finale, which was also promoted as ETV Original Film, was titled Immortal Love, spanning the longest of all episodes.aa It was later reported that ETV were considering to order a spin-off miniseries based off the series.aaaa However, talks reportedly failed to persuade ETV "to order a pilot, let alone a miniseries."aaaa As a result, Hutcheson stated on that she would shop the spin-off to other networks.a On May 7, 2021, it was announced that the series was renewed for a sixth season on , as a result of Hutcheson's failed attempt to shop a spin-off, in which a sixth season was "preferred over a spin-off".aaa On July 27, 2021, Bravo confirmed that the sixth season would premiere on October 13, 2021,a marking the first premiere outside September. The thirteenth episode, which marked the season finale, aired on February 16, 2022 giving the season 1.07 million viewers.a On May 4, 2022, Bravo announced that the series would be renewed the series for three seasons of 13 episodes, stating that "the series is a success for our channel."aa The filming location also moved from Vancouver to Toronto after 6 seasons in Vancouver, a factor in reducing the budget of the series to allow the renewals.aaa On July 4, 2022, Bravo announced upon speculation that the forthcoming seventh season would be the last, having opted not to renew it past its fourth season at the channel.aaa Hutcheson subsequently confirmed that there would not be any spin-off, or attempt to shop off the series again as "it is clear the series has lived its days, and any continuation would not help it creatively."a On January 15, 2026, Now announced that they had ordered a one-off tenth anniversary, due to air on September 14, 2026, marking exactly 10 years since the series premiere, confirming earlier reports that parent company ETV "was interested in a one-off special." Despite this, series star Debnam-Carey confirmed that Now was "looking into a second incarnation of a movie special, but with varying possibilities." On December 13, 2026, Now announced that another special was set to air next year, as a Christmas special.a The special film premiered on December 19, 2027, and to many surprises, achieved 1.71 million viewers, an increase.a Series creator Hutcheson stated that "while this is quite an appealing thing, to help the case for a continued film series, there's no basis towards it with Now. But who knows?"a In a Now report for 2028 programming, there was no mention of any Three in Love movie or series, leading to speculation that "it was over".aaaa Premise Cast and characters 'Main' * a 'Recurring' * a Episodes Sumary Episodes Season 1 (2016–17) Season 2 (2017–18) Season 3 (2018–19) Production 'Development' In 2015, the series was picked up for a 13-episode season for the 2016-2017 television season.aa 'Casting' Reception 'Ratings' 'Critical response' See also * List of original programs broadcast by ETV